Beneath the skin
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: At a strange, late hour Dipper was awoken by the constant ringing of his flat's bell. He went to open the door without answering, already knowing who that damned, annoying person was./ A series of AU-shots, in which Will's parents are rich and Dipper is not amused.
1. Favorite Home

_Home's where the heart is._

.

"Seriously dude, I don't know what I'll do with you if you continue to randomly appear on my doorstep at these hours" Dipper groggily snapped at the wasted, older teen tumbling into his department.

He sighed and closed the door behind their backs.

"Mhr…bathdroom Tine Tree" was the sluggish reply.  
Leaning on the wall, the uninvited guest made his way to said room. Dipper counted to three and heard the other throwing out.

"Damn me and the goodness of my soul" he muttered, yawning.

It wasn't the first time Will had sought his place out to stay after partying…and really hard it seemed, for he always stank of cheap alcohol, cigarettes and who knew what else. Dipper hated to see him in that pathetic state, he had such a potential it was a shame.

Sometimes he wandered why his place was the other's favorite option to crash into. It wasn't as if they were best buddies…who knew.  
He had never left him outside either.  
Though, he still hated his sleep interruptions, the other didn't work (damn bothering kid with rich parents) but he did, and very early. Try waking up to study _before_ going to work after a night of Will's snores…it was hell.

"Heeeeeeeey, have som'extra boxes?" came the almost shouted question from the next room.

Dipper sighed again.

It was going to be a very long night.

.

.

 _A/N_

 _Totally AUish. Don't know where this came from._  
 _(I'm sick of looking for some normal-serious-no-slash story with Dipper and Bill and not finding something. So frustrating. One could write great things with those two... )_


	2. Friday night

_Friday night._

.

 **.**

-"Let's see…if there's this force pushing it to this side and this other towards the opposite side…and it has this acceleration and this other velocity, but it's being stopped by this other force or something…it's mass is…" Dipper continued muttering to himself.

At some time of the afternoon, after coming home from work, he'd decided to leave the boring and silent atmosphere of his flat. Walking down a roaming and lively street, with his notes and studying material on his back, he found a nice and cozy Starbucks hidden around a corner. Once inside he'd ordered the biggest special latte available and, after spotting an empty table away from most of the people, he sat down and tried his best to concentrate his always wandering mind.

-"It's Friday night, you nerd".

Dipper almost jumped from his chair, he had been so focused he hadn't realized someone had made himself comfortable next to him.

"Yep. Friday night. No surprise at all to find you here… you're slowly burying your already dead social life this way, you know." The blonde smirked at the other's surprised face.

"Damn you Will, no need to give me a heart attack either!" Dipper replied, annoyed, while taking the leftovers of his almost cold latte from the other's quick hands.

"Friday night." Will repeated, in a bored way, finally taking the coffee from the younger teen and drinking it in one go.

"You are insufferable" Dipper told the other off, stuffing his things into the backpack.

"Well we could make a deal, if you come with me and have some fun tonight, maybe I won't bother you tomorrow…" the blonde started in a persuasive way, while checking out his smartphone and texting to someone.

"Last time you dragged me into one of those deals you left me inside a police station." Dipper tried spying into the other's conversations but he wasn't fast enough.  
Will swiftly put his phone away while staring into the other's prying eyes.

"Pine Tree you are no fun at all." He was too serious for Dipper's taste.

"W-well… your deals suck!"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the other's almost pouting expression.

A smile slowly made it's way into Dipper's face, whom was he kidding?  
Perhaps he could give the other another chance.

.

.

 _A/N_

 _And strange alternative universe in which Bill's human (Will), with rich human parents, and loves trying to get Dipper have some social life. Can't help it._

 _Btw, I know that although Dipper's socially awkard he still likes to go to parties and stuff, but I guess in this story he just doesn't have time.. that or he hates to go out with Bill so... any ideas? These are one-shot situations, so anything can happen :)_

 _Review please!_


	3. Human

_Human._

.

.

It was raining, yet he didn't want to go inside the small though comfortable place he considered home. He needed to feel the cold and wet air against his face some more time, for he'd missed that awareness only nature could offer in such special occasions.

Dipper saw lightning bolts blurred by the furious rain while, with each thunder he heard, the more unreal it all felt.  
He thought that if God existed, his actual state would resemble his'.

His phone vibrated in his pants' pockets and, without actually looking at the screen, he tossed it into the room. That night was for himself and his rambling thoughts, that trance-like peaceful atmosphere he had created turning off all the lights screamed of solitude and introspection. He wasn't going to throw such an unique moment away listening to someone else or whatsoever.

Dipper had also selfishly decided to ignore any noisy made in front of his door. Be it his sister, a friend, the king or monster of whatever, or even Will.  
No, that was his night; he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else rather than his soul's tranquility.

For he was human after all.

.

.

 _A/N_

 _I had the first part of this one going around my head the other day and I couldn't bring myself to just finish it. Guess this is it.  
Can't help but feel identified with Dipper sometimes._

 _Btw, go check my story "A dead man's luck" and review it, cause I need some inspiration to finally continue it :)_

 _Ciao!_


	4. Understanding

_Understanding._

.

It wasn't as if he really liked the other, even more, he was sure their relationship couldn't go into the "friendship" category either.  
So, logically, he didn't care.  
And, even better, he knew Dipper didn't mind.

Will could say they were fine just where they were.

So, when the other didn't answer his phone (most of the times), he couldn't bring himself to care about it. It didn't even cross his mind the feeling of worrying because, all in all, their strange understanding was based on the solid ground of "let the other be".

And that alone was all they needed for their relationship to work.

.

 _A/N_

 _Ciao! Sorry for the long delay.. kind of having trouble thinking straight after hearing the Grand Finale is coming out in bloody February... can't wait to see it, i'm tired of hearing senseless theories about it.  
Want. to. watch. it. so. badly._

 _Anyway, I decided to change Bill's name to Will.. sexier in my opinion. (And in my headcanon Will's italian with a totally shady family, if you know what i mean, hehe).  
Some of you wanted a Mabel aparition. I'm thinking of writing Pacifica in one of the next shots (love her, great character, totally shipping her with Dip)_

 _Review so I take your thoughts into account! :)_


	5. Of a trespassing cook and missing cheese

_Of a trespassing cook and missing cheese._

.

"… is that Italian?"

Dipper opened his flat's door and found himself immersed in a bizarre and atypical atmosphere of foreign music, sounds, and outlandish smell.

"Ciao Pine Tree, come stai?" a way too-familiar voice greeted him from the kitchen.

The landlord sighed and left his day's stuff on the floor, throwing his coat of with relief yet annoyed. He could see his ideal, solitary night of supernatural internet research not happening.  
The noise of the running tap and the cringe of something being cooked on the fire caught his starving stomach attention.

"How did you get in?"

"Your sister. Such a precious bambina, I would look after her better if I were you." Will answered half-distracted while turning the oven on and eying the sauce boiling on the kitchen burners.

"I thought she was busy preparing her next exhibition" Dipper started thoughtfully, before swallowing a yawn, "and where is she now?"

"Went to buy some cheese" the uninvited guest tasted some mix from a bowl and, after he smiled satisfied, he turned to look the other in the eye.

"Your fridge is awfully empty, now I understand why you're half dead most of the time" the blonde picked his phone from the kitchen table and changed of song.  
Another Italian band.

Dipper yawned, he didn't bother covering his mouth while doing so.

"Make yourself useful and fix the sad excuse of a table you have, would you?"

Scowling, the flat's owner watched how the trespasser easily started to form the cannelloni and placed them inside a platter. After a minute he sighed and tried not to think he was following the other's order inside his own house.  
Intriguingly he realized it didn't really bother him the strange situation at all.

He blamed it all to the tiredness of his soul.

(And the happy thought of seeing his sister again after such a long week.)

.

 _N/A_

 _I have no idea where all this is going._

 _To sum up what the characters are doing with their lives in this Au:  
-Dipper works like journalist or something like that (he has some degree in writing or something of the kind) while studying physics to understand the bizarre world of the unknow-known.  
-Will's a mysterious being with a lot of family money who likes to party.. no-one knows what he does (nothing?studies?works?) and Dipper doesn't really want to get involved in any of his shady things.  
-Mabel studied fashion desing and participates in various art exhibitions (with her own masterpieces or by organising them and getting paid for it)._

 _I'm not sure about their ages, but if the twins are around 23 or 24, Will's a little older :)_

 _That's all! Hopes it helps to clear some things! I'll be waiting for your reviews! :))_


End file.
